dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Antonia Monetti (New Earth)
Toni, along with a few other teens, learned that they were half-alien, and their mothers were impregnated by an alien race called the H'San Natall years ago. The teens were part of a sleeper agent program created by the H'San Natall to defeat the super-powered beings already on Earth. The group of teens stayed together, and with the funding of Loren Jupiter, became the newest incarnation of the Teen Titans. Toni's ability to control bursts of silver plasma energy earned her the codename, Argent. At first, Toni was not a very serious adventurer. However, after fellow teammate Joto apparently died, Argent took his death particularly hard and she vowed to become a better hero. It was then that Loren Jupiter disbanded the team, and Argent sought training advice from Robin. She accompanied him on a mission to stop drug runners, but when she found out her father was involved, she decided to keep the information secret. When the Teen Titans reformed, Argent was instrumental in initiating a membership drive. The team took on new members Fringe and Captain Marvel, Jr. (also known as CM3). A possible romance of Argent with CM3 was explored, but after a particularly horrible date (CM3 was unable to cover the bill), it was abandoned. After another battle with the H'San Natall, the team discovered that Joto was in fact alive. When members Prysm and Fringe decided to stay in space, and with CM3 having left earlier, the team decided to disband. The Titans When the original five Titans (Nightwing, Troia, Flash, Tempest and Arsenal) decided to reform the Teen Titans in the wake of the Technis Imperative conflict (in which Toni had fought alongside the former Titans and the JLA), Argent was invited to join. Later, the Titans were involved in another case involving the highly addictive speed drug, Velocity 9. During the investigation, the role of Argent's father being a distributor of the drug came to light. Argent had to choose between her father and the Titans, and ultimately allowed her father to be arrested. A mysterious android from the future known as Indigo attacked the Titans and Young Justice, resulting in the apparent deaths of Troia and Omen. After the funeral, Nightwing disbanded the Titans. When the Teen Titans were once again reformed by former members Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy, Argent was not invited. However, when this version of the Teen Titans fought against Doctor Light and all reserve members were called, she was present. She also joined the Titans in their battle against Superboy-Prime, where she saved Risk by stopping the blood flowing from his shoulder after Superboy-Prime ripped his arm off. One Year Later One Year Later, Argent became one of the twenty members of the Teen Titans who quit after only a few weeks. During this time, her look was redesigned and began dating (and later breaks up) with teammate Molecule. Toni was later reunited with the Titans when they saved her from being attacked by a giant mutated shark creature. | Powers = * : Argent can generate solid energy constructs out of the element of plasma in simple forms such as protective shields, ropes, daggers, and battering rams. While she initially could not fly, she could create slides and flying platforms to carry herself and others through the air. Her silver-colored plasma energy is said to be of a similar wavelength to the green plasma energies of a Green Lantern's ring. In the original Teen Titans animated series, her plasma was colored light red. ** : Another application of Argent's silver plasma generation is that she can create solid shields, barriers and force-fields that she can project over herself or others. ** : On occasion she's shown the ability to project her silver plasma energy outwards to push and offensively attack opponents with whips, bursts, plasma bolts, waves, and beams of her elemental plasma energy. * : Argent possesses a psychic link with all of the alien-human hybrids that were genetically bred by the H'San Natall. Through this link, she can perceive the emotional trauma of her peers and can determine, within limited range, where her fellow hybrids are located. | Abilities = * : Toni speaks Arabic as well as English. Her father used to conduct a lot of business in the Middle East, so she studied the language. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * During JLA: Rock of Ages, in a possible future, Argent's powers had evolved to become nearly identical to that of the plasma constructs of a Green Lantern Power ring. | Trivia = * Argent once saw the New Teen Titans in action when she was a young girl. She was extremely impressed with them, particularly Robin, whom she developed a crush on. Years later she met Robin in his Nightwing identity and still nursed a schoolgirl crush on him. * Favorite phrase is "Ewwwwwww!" | DC = | Wikipedia = Argent (comics) | Links = * DC Comics Encyclopedia }} Category:H'San Natalls